Fire Devil's Age: Crime Sorcière
by GalaxyStorm 2.0
Summary: Whe have out fire dragon slayer. We have our fire god slayer. Though were missing a devil slayer for this group. Take a look into the world of Haru and his journey with his pinkette in the Crime Soricère guild. With his final goal of destroying Zeref.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Galaxy: Hello every****one, going through a writers block on my other stories so I decided to do this. Hopefully its enjoyable, I don't own Fairy Tail I only own what I own. **

* * *

><p>"Fire Devil's Rage!" Crimson flames filled the guild hall of the dark guild "Reaper's Trident" as a single teen. His long light blue hair dangling in front of his eyes. He had a grin on his face with sharp front teeth showing. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and jeans with black boots. Despite his plain outlook he had the crimson flames in his left hand. "Who's next, my hellfire is not satisfied yet!" His unusual ash colored eyes scanned the running dark mages. "No takers alright the, Fire Devils Hellfire Knuckle." He punched the ground causing a pillar a flame to errupt making a hole in the guild hall. Ironically he happened to already beat the strongest in the guild earlier. "Still not enough."<p>

"Whoa the rumors are right he is just as strong. These guys were becoming the new Grimore Heart." The bluenette turned to see two girls. One his age with pink hair the other older with a psychotic look. "Well I guess we will be taking you with us."

The fire devilslayer laughed, "Funny, dark guilds say that too. Though for seven years none of them have beat me. You will fall too, Fire Devil's Rage." He breathed out a jet of his hellfire at the two thinking they were part of a dark guild.

"Ultear!"

"Got it Meredy don't remind me!" Ulter threw her ord barely absorbing the flames having to use the "Arc of Time" to restore it. "I see for seven years of taking down dark guilds on your lonesome seems to had made you a tough one." Then the time mage started to murmur. "And to think there is a third slayer magic, I never heard of devil slaying magic."

"Maguilty Sodom!" Meredy sent her white energy blades at the devil slayer. "Look just come peacefully and we don't have to fight.

The fire mage lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "You say that as you attack me? What sense does that make! Fire Devil's Purgatory Daggers!" He flicked his wrist as dagger like blades intercepted the incoming attack. "So next time try not to kill me when asking me to be peaceful."

Meredy flicked her long pink hair and huffed. "Jellal finish him." Before their target knew who Jellal was he was out cold. "Good thing you came along. It would have tooken forever to convince him." She then squated to look at the sleeping slayer. "He kinda reminds me of Juvia with his hair. Plus that facial expression brings back memories of her fury." The Maguilty Sense mage shivered before speaking again. "Though if you cut his hair and get him different clothes and he would look kinda cute."

Jellal laughed with a smirk on his face. "Good cause he is now your partner in our missions." In the span of two seconds Meredy went through 20 emotions at once ending off with embarrassment."

"WHAT!"

Several Hours Later

"God damn what train hit me."

Jellal smiled, "Before we continue whats your name, since you seem to know ours."

"Its Haru, don't ask me on my last name I never knew it. Also where are the two chicks that were fighting me?"

"Well our time mage Ultear went to sleep, and our hyperactive pinkette is sleeping using your lap as a pillow." Jellal held vack a smile as Haru turned a bit red. "Oh hope you don't mind Ultear gave you a haircut…sorry you look like one Doranbolt before he quit at the moment." The Heavenly Body mage blinked at the haircut. While his hair wasn't dangling over his face it was cut sloth leaving a few spikes inthw front.

The fire devil slayer sighed, "What do you want?"

Footsteps clicked from the hallway as Ultear walked up placing a hand on her hip. "Simple we need your power to help Crime Sorière to destroy Zeref."

"Okay."

Ultear opened her mouth again. "and…wait okay? Thats it! No argument you just join!"

Haru scratched the back of his head. "If I kept going on solo I was soon going to starve over time. So better join a team now then die later."

Ultear eyes flashed red as a purple and white glow surounding her as she dropped some books infront of Haru. "Better build up your skills…you and Meredy have a mission soon. I want you to learn a new spell by the end of the day."

The fire devil slayer groaned, "I said I would join you guys not go through school."

Ultear turned around with a glare that slmost gave Haru a heart attack. "Now!"

"Aye mam!"

* * *

><p><strong>Galaxy: Hopefully a good start for this story. Unlike my other stories I am asking for you guys to help me out. Pm me advice and ideas for this story so I can keep it from getting me a writers block like my other stories. Other than that review and see you later. <strong>

***Galaxy disappears in a spiral of black flames***


	2. Chapter 2: Imagination Vs Hellfire

**Galaxy:Well…interesting.**

**Cobra: Why are you still surprised, you have been doing this for about two years now. Also why the Key to the Stary Heavens arc.**

**Galaxy: I don't know my dragon slayer friend I don't know. I don't own Fairy Tail I only own what I own.**

* * *

><p>"God Ultear can I please stop this! If I keep learning all these spells per day my heads going to explode!" Haru scratched his head, it had been two months since he joined and he was hating Ultear having to use him to infiltrate the magic council. A job only he could do having no criminal background. Still to do so he had to not use his devil slaying magic. Even as they were walking through the wreckage of the destroyed buildings she was still nagging him. "Between you and that damn clock I cannot believe I don't have a headache." He made a slurping noise eatting the flames, the action caused his cloak to blow in the wind. Doing so revealed a figure using sound to destroy a church. "Guessing this is one of those Oracion Seis guys."<p>

Ultear nodded in response, "He is the one called Cobra. He uses…" She was cut off by a trace of red magic came from Haru's fingertips. "Thats Amaterasu!"

Three red magic seals appeared before the bluenette, "Formula 28!" With a flick of his wrist the seals formed a blinding light and the area was covered in a red pillar of magic. "Impressive…I quite like this new ability. Shall I show you more?"

"You are good, if I didn't hear you quick enough I would be dead." Cobra brushed himself removing the dust. "Now die to your own voice!" He snapped his fingers creating a burst of sound covering his tracks as the Crime Sorcière team needed to deal with the deafening sound. Ultear ran off dragging the fire devil slayer along with her.

"I will admit good job in driving him off. Though next time use something less flashy."

With the Rest of Crime Sorcière the next day

"I swear they love to be cowardly. All I used was one spell." Haru was now wearing the attire that Jellal was when he was revived. His coat now blowing in the wind along with his cloak.

"And thats all you can do to them , they are Fairy Tail's problem now." Jellal paused in deep thought. "We should get moving"

"Sadly my former comrades it is not meant to be. Though the song of reunion is playing it is a ballad of opposition for I will now stop you. If I do Zentopia will pardon me for my crimes and through there religious protection I will be safe." The four guild members looked up to see Rustyrose. He had longer hair in the stame style as before wearing his clothing from seven years ago. The age boost didn't help his height as well.

"Wait isn't that…"

Meredy nodded at the comment, "Well then we will just beat you and get moving on our merry way." She created some yellow blades and threw them at her former comrade.

"Fall to my Jet Black Sword!" With that his hand transformed into his claw like blade he deflected Meredy's attack. Only to be met by Haru's flames, "You may have the flames of hell, but I am the king of the underworld!"

Haru glared at the glasses wearing mage. "Shut the hell up already!" He started to trade blows with him melting the imagined blade claw. "There is nothing my flames can't burn even the hardest substance will slowly melt away! Face the might of hellfire!" He proceeded to punch his way down the claw, finishing it off with a solid right hook.

Rustyrose flew through the air but sill had his powers in effect. "Rise Belfast the Hurricane and Belcusas the Thunderclap!" With that one sentance the Arc of Embodiment mage created his two fighters."Haru watch out." Using her yellow blades Meredy created a platform for Haru to lauch himself off from and allowing him to grab two blades for slashing as the yellow swords burst into crimson flames."

"Fire Devil Slayers Crimson Slash!" Appearing behind the two summoned beasts he made the magic weapons disappear while his targets split in to. "Choose a better opponent cause I am a devil slayer and I was born to kill demons!"

Rose petals flew around Rustyrose as he spoke in his fancy matter. "I see our former little demon of Grimore Heart has found her crimson knight. Whit his demon killing light he has cured you. Ahh, what the beautiful story of a couple. Please tell me more of your tales of love."

The two Crime Sorcière members turned as red as Erza Scarlet's hair. "We are not a _couple_!"

"And I use _Hellfire_ not light dumbass!" Haru was at the end of his patience. "Fuck this shit I am knocking you out right now! Devil Slayer's Forbidden Art: Dark Fire Beelzebub!" He errupted into flames as he charged for the poor misguided fool right hand forward fingers curled like a claw. "Goodnight!"

Rustyrose grinned with confidence as he started to speak. "_That which dwells in my left hand __is a golden shield __that pushes back everything._" After saying the incantation the said shield appeared from thin air as he blocked the strike causing a blinding yellow light. "Just give up you can't beat the power of imagination!" Suddenly the golden shield started to crack. "Impossible!"

His flames forming a demonic fly he crushed Rustyrose into the ground. "I had enough of hearing your voice."

In the Infinity Castle

Cobra randomly looked up confusing Midnight and Angel with this sudden annoyance. "Thats my thing Hellfire for Brains…wow that sounded better in my head."

* * *

><p><strong>Galaxy: Well their you have it. Cobra is trying to come up with a better insult. So till he finds one please Review and Pm I greatly appreciate it.<strong>

***Galaxy Disappears in a Spial of Black Fire.***


	3. Chapter 3: Vice and Volt

**Galaxy: Alright back to a mini arc for the duration of the three month timeskip. **

**Silver: There tend to be alot of those. **

**Cobra: Who let the Ice-Make idiot's father in here. **

**Galaxy: I did so stop complaining! I think of his fight with Gray as one of my Top 5 Favorite fights. Anyways off that topic, I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did Guildarts would have at least noticed the Celestial Spirit King.**

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we have to do this." Haru was now sitting on the top of the King of Fiore's palace.<p>

"Simple oh my comrade with fire from the depths of hell. We are here to allow us our guilds pardon and in two years official status." Rustyrose was using his imagined pegasus wings on his feet to fly.

"I still question why we let you join us?"

Flashback

After defeating Rustyrose Crime Soricère now had access to Grimore Heart's old airship. After giving the Arc Of Embodiment mage a chance to live by joining them abusing his abilities they created Crime Soricère new airship the "Fallen Archangel" something that put the Christina to shame. Now sitting in the briefing room was the five members.

"So the king himself made a deal with us with our requirement of a pardon and offical guild status in two years. What the hell is the high price we have to pay for this?" Haru crossed his arms over his chest. He was wearing the no sleeves shirt he wore under his coat. This left his muscular arms open for a certain pinkette to stare at.

"You and Rustyrose have to protect his daughter till the end of the Grand Magic Games. Its a good chance for us to figure out the strange magic power's source. The princess requested Haru as her personal bodyguard." Jellal was thankful that Ultear could silence any claim of the fire devil slayer refusing the offer. "We have no choice so pack your things."

Flashback End

"If it wasn't for Ultear being there I would've definitely refuse. It sucks, I mean who is that sinister or greedy to steal the princess." With a loud thud the fire mage got his answer. His eyes widen as he saw a sight that hasn't been seen for seven years. The Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II destroying the castle. "Phantom Lord makes its return. Rustyrose lets stop that thing!"

Rustyrose nodded to his teammate. "Indeed and with this ring your attack will increase a thousand fold." He extended his hands to create a violet magic ring. "Now attack!"

Haru got up dusting his pajama pants and took a deep breath. "Fire Devil's Rage!" He opened his mouth releasing a jet of hellfire. The flames were amplified by the magic ring as the combo made the blast powerful enough to leave a massive hole in the robot mage. Haru stood up raising an eyebrow in confusion. "That was to easy. I swear that the-" The Fire Devil was cut off by them being warped into the guild hall of Phantom Lord with its leader before them in as a thought projection.

Older with his hair turning grey and his face more wrinkled. Other than that Phantom's master looked no different. "Welcome to the new Phantom Lord guild hall gentlemen. We hope you love your stay. I will see you soon…or she gets it." The princess's scream was heard in the background as the thought projection faded.

Haru got a tick mark over his head as hellfire surrounded him. "Could I at least change my _clothes_ first!"

With Jose

"Sad I couldn't obtain two more elemental mages on S-Class level before I did this. You two should be enough. Volt take on the pyro, Vice you take the former member of the Seven Kin." Jose sat on his throne, so what if thet wreck his robotic mage. With his new power source in 45 minutes it will be repaired.

"Yes master"

Back to Our Non-Plumber Heroes

"So we got to save the princess, how cliché." Haru flicked his wrist as the Amaturasu formulas exploded. "Formula 28!" Ripping a hole in the robot he destroyed the Phantom mages with ease.

"Well she needs a knight in shining armor, and I will be said knight with my Jet Black Sword!" Rustyrose's hand changed to his blade claw sending the weak mages flying. "Go on ahead my ally of fire, I can handle these weaklings." The Arc of Embodiment mage turned to see Haru left with a message of "Stop talking like that" burned into the floor where he was formerly standing. "How Dare He!"

"Wow your pyro seems like a jackass." The former kin turned to see a teenager wearing some black hoodie that was way to large for him. The hood was so large it covered his whole face leaving only two green dots to be seen. Green pants that he was also to short to be wearing. He had a five golden chains around his neck and piercings on his right side of his face. The wierdest par was that he was barefoot, a factor that disgusted Rustyrose. "Time for you to die, I was saving this for that traitor Gajeel. Though I guess I will just kill you to keep it a secret. Iron God's Bellow!" The teen opened his mouth and a tornado of black and green iron was lauched from his lips.

Rustyrose shield came just in time for him to repel the blast. "A god slayer!"

With Haru

"I thought there is supposed to be four of you, where is the other two?" Haru stood before another teen with a yellow hoodie with the hood up with a set of brown eyes glaring from behind raven bangs. He had black pants with yellow stripes on the side going down from the hip. His black necklaces reflected the light. "I am Volt and my "associate" Vice is probably facing that other wimp."

"Okay that dumbass may be a dork at times. Though he is no way a wimp, he can handle anything you throw at him!" Haru then covered himself in his crimson fire and lunged.

Volt had lightning bounce around his body making a aura out of it. "Come face your doom."

* * *

><p><strong>Galaxy: Well I need to have some villian and Jose poped into my head first. So sorry if you guys dislike it. <strong>

**Cobra: I heard it, your using this mini-arc to come up with sone ideas. **

**Galaxy: Should have warped you away from the others. Though yes I am doing this to allow new ideas to branch out from this. Also a I am trying to stay off the Grand Magic Games as much as possible. Till then please review and bear with me. **

***Galaxy and Cobra dissapear in a spiral of black fire.***


	4. Chapter 4: Origins of a Devil Slayer

**Galaxy: Welcome to more of this story…That is all. I don't own Fairy Tail I only own what I own.**

* * *

><p>"Voltic Bullets!" Volt swiped his hand creating electrical spheres and sending them at Haru.<p>

"Fire Devil's Purgatory Daggers." The magic circle appeared in front of Haru's hand sending out a onslaught of hellfire blades. The two were practically dead even in destructive power. "Bomb Formula !" A chain of explosions were fired from The magic rings. Volt turned his body into lightning and dodged with easy landing a blow. Haru coughed up blood as the fist connected with his stomach.

Volt gave a mischievous grin as he smashed the fire devil through a wall. His voice filled with enjoyment and happyness. "Never thought a guy in his pajamas would be such a challenge."

"First of all these are just a precaution since I now don't work solo anymore. Second you attacked before I could even change clothes!" Volt made another mad dash at the fire mage only to be grabbed with a hellfire grip. "Mix it up! Cause the same trick won't work twice on me." He then created an burst of fire destroying the arm they were in. "Crap didn't think this through!" With a yelp the fire devil slayer fell to the incoming ground.

"You idiot!" Using his lightning body he delivered blow after blow using the falling Debri to jump across. "Fall!" His almost formed it faded as soonas his prey vanished.

"Wow close one boss." Now carrying Haru who now had his black coat on was a yellow orange exceed with two enlarged teeth sticking out the sides of his mouth. "If I…"

"What are you doing here Razor…and what did I say about calling me boss!" The fire devil had a tickmark above his head as he yelled. It kinda made him wish he didn't take this job.

Flashback

King Fiore stopped the fire mage after the introductions were done. "I hope you don't mind Razor he gets clingy." Hisui next to him was laughing as the exceed had a vice like grip on the Soricère Mage's leg.

"No your highness it is fine…" Haru had to keep his rage in check while speaking through clenched teeth.

"Good then I declare you ownership of him."

Razor was crying as he held the fire devil's leg. "I can't wait to work with you boss."

"Don't call me that you talking cat!"

Flashback End

'Huh, who knew he would save my life later on.' Haru breathed out as he calmed down. "Sorry bout that, lost my temper there. So Razor how 'bout we finish this guy."

A small tear went down the orange yellow cat's face before he nodded. "Alright boss!"

"Just going to let that one slide." Using hellfire he made a hand to grab the end of Volts lightning bolt body causing him to materialize. "Your attack is to predictable, with good timing anyone could pull this off. Bomb Formula!" Landing it this time Volt screamed as it now was him who fell to the ground.

Lying there Volt's vision got a bit hazy. "Impossible no one is fast enough to touch me! I won't allow it, Charged Arrow!" Yellow magic circle in front of him a beam of electricity was fired but blocked by a shield of flame. As his opponent landed onto the ground he started to rant. "I am part of the new Phantom I am the strongest!"

Razor spoke up due to his naïve and young way of thinking. "Are you a wizard saint?"

"Well…no."

"Then you are nowhere near being the strongest." The cat had a proud look as he talked down the big talking mage.

"SHUT UP CAT!" Firing a blast directly at the feline Volt grinned at the aftermath. Haru had jumped in the way and took it. "YOU SEE I KILLED HIM WITH ONE HIT!"

'I can't move…did I just lose…' As this went through the fire devil's head his body steamed.

Flashback

"Atlas we have brought the child you speak of." A small blue haired boy looked up to see a dragon made entirely of crimson flames, ones which the heat made him totally drenched in sweat in less than a minute.

The dragon gave a form of a smile. "Yes we found the one to slay that demon. Boy I am Atlas Flame…I shall be your teacher. I believe my people placed a strange power within you." The boy nodded clearly scared of what he was seeing. "Don't be afraid little one I will make you a savior…a killer of demons… a fire devil slayer!"

A Few Days Later

"So what will I learn today Grandpa Atlas?" The bluenette had a soft smile on his face as he sat in the center of the alter.

"Do not mess around young child, I will not be in this form long. I swear it is strange I found you before I met him, Igneel's son. Wait thats it if Igneel's son is summer you are spring. I have your name little one, you shall be Haru!"

"Haru…I like it thanks Grandpa Atlas!"

"Stop calling me that…no matter its time for you to obtain your first flame. The first fire you eat shall be the fire you create from here on." The fire dragon placed its claw in front of young Haru. "Eat my flames…just like we practiced.

"Right!" The boy made a slurping sound as he sucked up the crimson fire. "THATS HOT!" As he yelled his body shot crimson fire from his mouth.

"You will get used to it…"

Flashback End

'No I can't lose here…I can't fail Grandpa!' Flames surrounded him like armor but focused on his right hand. "Fire Devil's…"

Volt's eyes widened stepping back in horror. "What Are You!"

He threw his hand down creating a flaming spherical mass. A red tattoo apeared on his right arm going down to the right side of his face. "Atlas Inferno!" He threw the mass making a giant pillar of fire, turning the nearby sand into glass.

In the Super Mage's Throne Room

Jose frowned at the sight he saw. "Its seven years ago all over again. Better change the game."

The Coastline

A dark magic circle covered Volt in a purple glow as he stood up. "This isn't over yet!" His eyes flash red as veins popped on his body. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Haru covered himself in hellfire. "C'mon then."

* * *

><p><strong>Galaxy: Cue ending theme of your choice. <strong>

**Silver: Huh…Atlas Flame teaching a devil slayer. The hellfire makes sense. **

**Galaxy: Thank you. Anyways next chapter goes on Rustyrose…yeah getting good ideas now so making this filler arc short and sweet. Unlike the anime… See you later guys. **

***Galaxy disappears in a spiral of black fire***


End file.
